


How many mistletoe

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Tony habgs up mistletoe every year for chirstmas, and he does for the first year he spends the holiday with the sackville-baggsOnly problen is, he doesnt remember hanging up most of it, ans he keeps getting caught under the mistletoe with Rudolph.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	How many mistletoe

Tony remembered being very small, and his dad lifting him up to tape some mistletoe over the doorway. His mom, Dottie, walled up and kissed his dad, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He remembered the first year he could get onto the step ladder and hang it up above the doorway all by himself. 

He also remembered the year his mom told him to get the ladder instead of just jumping and slapping the doorway. 

Every year he got a kiss on the cheek from his mom and dad, and soon It was tradition for him to hang the mistletoe.

So when he convinced his parents to let them go to Germany for Christmas, he made sure to buy a lot of fake mistletoe to cover the castle doorways. He was sure Otto and Emma would like it too.

Tony had been decorating for a while. Helping his parents hang up a few christmas things. The vampires don't normally celebrate, but so long as they don't use crosses, it can just be a giant day of presents. He had been running around and smacking the doorways with mistletoe. It was fun ok?

He had one more he wanted to hang up. He had one in each doorway of the main doors, like the kitchen and dining rooms. Sadly he didn't know where the ladder was kept, And he couldn't just jump and smack this one on like he did the others. He was glaring at the ceiling when Rudolph floated over

" Tony, what are you doing?" He poked his nose, noticing that it was scrunched up. Tony scrunched his nose more and pointed up, hatching an idea, he relaxed his face.

" think you can fly me up there?" Rudolph looked up and grinned at him.

" That's child's play. Of course i can." 

And he did. 

Tony clapped the mistletoe on and smiled." There, finally finished putting those all up." 

Rudolph looked at the plastic plant. It was green with red berries.

" So why are you hanging holly on the ceiling?" 

Tony looked confused at the vampire holding his hand in midair. 

" its mistletoe? For christmas?"

" but mistletoe has white berries?"

" oh...um...well it's fake anyways and I already got it up, so I guess it's a kiss under the holly then?" After he said it,Tony actually realized where he was. 

He was under mistletoe, with Rudolph. 

Rudolph looked at it and shrugged, "so mortals are still kissing under weeds? I always found it odd as a child." And he also had the realization Tony had. He had to remember not to drop tint in shock. 

Tony quickly leaned over and gave Rudolph a kiss on the cheek.

This time Rudolph did drop him.

it was only a few extra feet to the floor, but Rudolph still caught Tony before he hit. He gently set him down and landed beside him, really hoping that his face was blue and that he was not blushing at all. Could he even blush?

" I think you missed Mortal." Be cocky to hide your nervousness. Cover up surprise with- what did the humans call it?- suave?

Tony blushed and poked Rudolph's cheek '' I didn't actually. My parents always told me that, unless you're a couple, you kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe. " 

Rudolph was losing what cool he had a hold onto and nods.

" So how many did you hang up?"

" 5 or 6? Just like...in the main doorways and stuff. Why?"

" no reason." 

And Rudolph flew off.

__________

Tony oddly found him and Rudolph meeting under mistletoe more and more. 

" ah, well look at that! Mistletoe! Rules are rules." Rudolph quickly kissed Tony on the cheek, before flying off.

" again? Drats, oh well" kiss on the cheek.

" oh, didn't see you there mortal" kiss on the cheek.

" stars above, well anyways" kiss on the cheek.

Tony was pretty sure there was more mistletoe now too, but he never saw anyone putting any up. Not that he was complaining to be honest, having the guy you have a crush on kiss your cheek because of a plastic ceiling plant? Perfect 

But not so perfect when Anna found out mistletoe is still a thing too.  
_______

" oh Tony. I was looking for you! I was hoping you could explain some mortal technology to me again." 

Tony looked up, and sighed as he saw the mistletoe he hung. 

" hold still" 

" what do you- oh! How bold~"

Anna touched her cheek where Tony kissed. He pointed up, shaking his head. 

" you kiss under mistletoe, and mom has a rule of it being cheek kisses instead." He quickly explained, happily leaving out the ' but couples can kiss' part on purpose.

Anna looked up at the plant and hummed, a devilish idea coming to her head. She kissed his cheek in return. 

" then until the next meeting under the mistletoe."

As it turns out. That meeting was a little sooner than expected. Tony didn't meet her under the mistletoe as much as he did with Rudolph but she always made herself known. She would see Tony and fly over quickly, kissing his cheek and leaving a red lipstick mark as she did. He saw her once stop, take out a tube of lipstick and her phone and use the camera to apply it before putting it on his cheek.

He was starting to hate that vampires could show up in the film now.

He would wipe the lipstick off the best he could, but after the 3rd time in a day he gave up.

That was when Rudolph saw and flew over quickly. " what is on your face?" He didn't seem happy about it.

" oh, anna keeps catching me under the mistletoe." It wasn't a big deal. Just annoying is all.

Rudolph mumbled something Tony couldn't understand and started to wipe it off his face for him.

This happened a few more times over the next few days, And tony was starting to get annoyed between the lipstick kisses- and with anna was starting to kiss closer and closer to his mouth while still being on his cheek-, rudolph wiping them off, and all the times rudolph ended up under the mistletoe with him too.

That last reason is the only reason he didn't take them all down.

Then Gregory happened.  
____  
They always had to ask Tony didn't they? Never just his parents, no. It has to be tony.

" ah Chew Toy-" a nickname Gregory started to call him because Rudolph hated it- " i was wanting to get a pet blobfish, but everywhere i check it keeps offering me plush toys...i was hoping you could help me?"

Tony barely paid attention as he glared at the mistletoe above him that he is sure he did not hang. Mistletoe was a bad idea. But rules are rules. 

Gregory looked up. " oh, I heard about this-" then looked at tony. " ...um...no" and started to fly off. 

Tony grabbed his arm. " Oh no you don't, I'm not happy about it either but you aren't getting out of this!" 

Gregory easily shook him off " no way!" And started to fly off. Tony chased after him. The sun was shining outside so he couldn't run from tony forever.

" It's a kiss on the cheek gregory! It isn't going to kill you!" 

Gregory stops flying suddenly and faces him. " wait...on the cheek?"

Tony quickly grabbed him and kissed his cheek before he could get away. Rudolph happened to be in the room and flew off as he saw Tony decided he would figure out why later.

"Well duh! You didn't think I'd actually kiss you right? "

"Was that an insult?"

"No?"

"...wait, maney told me it had to be on the lips-MORTAL!" And Gregory flew off to probably find Maney. 

Tony went the other way.

He headed to his room and smiled as he passed by Frederick and Freda sharing a kiss under a mistletoe. Maybe it was a good idea to hang them up.

He opened his door and looked up, then looked confused. Rudolph flew over.

" Oh wow, how did that get there? Rules are rules." 

Tony moved his head down. " ok, where is all this-" 

Rudolph missed Tony's cheek.

Rudolph moved back and waved his arms frantically. " i was aiming for your cheek. You aren't supposed to move!"

Tony rubbed his nose a bit. It wasn't the most well planned kiss and they had ended up hitting noses at the same time. Not how he wanted his first kiss with rudolph to go.

He looked at the vampire, then the mistletoe, then back at him. He knew he was blushing but he had questions!

" i saw you fly off earlier looking upset?"

Rudolph crossed his arms. " i had...to do things." He floated up a little higher.

" that doesn't explain why you were upset...is something wrong?"

First he has to put up with Anna leaving her kiss marks all over tony, then tony kisses Gregory on the cheek when there was no mistletoe around? Of course there was something wrong!

" there wasn't even any mistletoe!"

Tony blinked once or twice quietly. As if that would help answer the question. 

" what do you mean no mistletoe?" 

Rudolph threw his arms straight down at his sides, refusing to look at tony.

" you kissed Gregory on the cheek but there was no mistletoe around so you had no reason to do it." 

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

Rudolph gripped one of the belts at his side and let out a huff of breath. " what's so funny about you kissing my brother?"

Tony grinned and rubbed his eye like he was wiping away a nonexistent tear. " I only kissed Gregory because he ran away from me. We got caught under the mistletoe, and apparently maney told him it had to be a kiss on the lips. And he didn't want to kiss me. I had to catch him to kiss him on the cheek."

Rudolph visibly calmed down, but was now getting embarrassed. He had run away, Put up mistletoe in their shared room, accidently kissing tony And then yelled at him… all because Gregory DIDN'T want to kiss Tony and Rudolph misunderstood what happened?

What would Tony think? Rudolph was being pushy and if he hadn't caught on that he liked him with the mistletoe in the doorway of their bedroom then was there even any hope of Tony liking him? Would he even like someone who is over 300 years old? Tony would definitely like a vampire but maybe Rudolph wasn't his type? 

Tony pointed to the ceiling. " i was going to ask why this is here though...i'm pretty sure i didn't hang it up here." 

Great. He had to ask. Rudolph lost any and all composer he had.

" oh it...well it seemed the mistletoe was a little fun..i guess i got..a little carried away with hanging a few extra?" Please believe him please believe him please-

" Wait, you're the one who has been hanging the extra mistletoe?"

Oh yeah. He didn't know Rudolph had been secretly hanging up more mistletoe. Maybe it would be good if Rudolph would keep his mouth shut for once?

...ok yeah that isn't going to happen.

" i..thought you mortals enjoyed these things? Ya know. Getting into the holiday spirit? Right?" 

Tony bit his lip as he thought. He had been hoping before that Rudolph liked him back, but now he was almost sure! If he was wrong things might get really weird and awkward though.

" were you...trying to catch someone under the mistletoe maybe?" He asked.

" for crying out loud- you like each other!" Anna flew into sight. Both boys faced her wide-eyed, one in shock and the other in sibling rage of ' THAT WAS A SECRET' 

Anna rubbed the side of her forehead with her fingers. " i had fun making Rudolph jealous with the kisses I gave you tony. But you are both talking with the door open in a castle full of vampires, and this conversation is -how do you mortals say it? Driving me up a wall! You are both in love so just make out and shut up!" And like that she flew off

It was quiet for a too long time before Tony faced Rudolph, blushing like mad and unsure what to say.

So, when looking fear in its eyes. Flirt.

" So you have a crush on me?" He gave rudolph a cocky grin

Rudolph puffed out his cheeks and threw his arms to his side again. " well you have one on me too!"

They both realized what was said, and quickly broke out laughing.

Tony held his sides and looked at him with that big dopey grin on his face. " if anna didn't show up, i'm sure it would have taken us another 20 minutes to get this far."

Rudolph let out a breathy laugh, agreeing quickly. He landed beside tony. Who Was still under the mistletoe. He pointed to it.

" in that case...think i could do it properly this time?"

Tony smiled at the blue boy in front of him.

" of course." 

And Rudolph leaned in. Making sure to not hit tony's nose with his own, and kissed his mortal.


End file.
